We have developed, under support of NIH RO 1 HL 46347, techniques for the measurement of myocardial motion information using velocity data measured noninvasively with phase contrast cine MRI. We have received several requests for collaboration and dissemination of this technology. Dissemination We made modifications to our tools to make them easier to use and more reliable. A user manual was then written to facilitate transfer of the software to other research sites. The first request for the technique was from the Laboratory for Cardiac Energetics at NIH. The software was further modified for their use to insert the names of their systems into the default selections for image communication. The files were then transferred over the internet and installed at NIH where the technique will be used by Dr. Steve Wolff and Dr. Robert Balaban to study unique patient populations available there. A second request came from Dr. Charles Spritzer from Duke University who wants to use it to study patients with right ventricular hypertrophy. To make sure that the transfer will be useful to him, we are beginning this project by having Dr. Spritzer send us data collected at Duke and analyzing it at Stanford. Once this is successful we will install the software at Duke.